


Storm in a Teacup

by Leonawriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mermaids, Mini Fic, involves confused pining teenagers, pairing is mainly in undercurrents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: Keith tends to watch Lance flirt with girls, and doesn’t get why it worries him so much.





	

Keith doesn’t see it as anything much at all, at first. Just that someone had to keep an eye on Lance when he went off to flirt with whoever - and sometimes _what_ ever - he was finding attractive this time. It’d been hard enough the first time something had gone wrong, after all, with someone kidnapping Blue, and it wasn’t like he was the only one, either.

This time was no different. Lance was sitting over at the water’s edge while talking to a group of giggling _mermaids_ , who he apparently had history with, while Keith stood some distance away. With his arms crossed. 

If he was honest, Lance right now was... confusing him. 

Usually when Lance tried to flirt, it failed. Spectacularly. Which sometimes he handled well, and sometimes he didn’t. Here, though... 

He heard Lance laugh, delighted at something he or the others had said or done, and something clenches in his chest. Tight, and sharp.

He frowned - whatever it was, whatever was going on, was probably more than a bit stupid. Lance could take care of himself. Both in a fight and out of one. He knew his way around people better than Keith did, and he wasn’t going to be leaving the team because he’d found someone he liked. Even if they _were_  a mermaid that couldn’t survive out of the water.

Whatever it was, he was worrying over nothing. _A storm in a teacup,_  he thought he remembered Shiro or one of the other professors say once, and the phrase fitted Lance quite well.

...

“You’ve been scowling over at me for the past - well, I don’t know, but it’s been _ages_. What’s the deal? Is there something wrong with my face?”

Lance is wet. His hair is dripping, and his clothes are splashed, but he doesn’t seem to mind, aside from making sure he doesn’t get water in his eyes.

“No?”

He hadn’t even really been aware that he was scowling that much. Not that he’d tell Lance that.

“ _Ohoh._ ” Lance’s face is brightening, a worrying smile that’s quite different from the ones he’d been waring before starting to spread across his face. “Is someone jealous of my success? Not everyone’s as oblivious as Allura. Don’t be. I’m sure you’ll figure something out- hey, don’t roll your eyes at me!”

He couldn't exactly help it. He’d just stared for a moment, realising what was being assumed, and then he’d just-

“I’m not interested in girls, Lance.”

“Wh- huh.” A strange look crossed Lance’s face. “Then what...?”

“I don’t really know, okay? Only that I never got what people found so amazing about the whole girlfriends and boyfriends thing. It was never that important. Does that answer everything?”

“Uh, yeah, except was  _actually_ going to ask ‘then what _were_  you staring at me like that for’.”

Oh. And now he felt like an idiot for jumping to conclusions - but it wasn’t as though he hadn’t had more than enough experience in having to explain himself before.

“Would you believe me if I said I worry about you sometimes? You might get on my nerves, but the last thing I want is someone taking advantage of you. Again. Or you becoming insufferable because of an _actual_  broken heart.”

Lance stared at him for a good long moment or two, and then he started laughing, which only made Keith wonder why he'd been honest.

(It might have been because on some level, he wasn’t sure of the answer himself. And there was certainly no need to say _I’m worried you’ll choose to leave and you’ll be happy with someone, but you’ll never come back._ If nothing else, Lance should be free to go wherever he wanted, as long as Voltron wasn’t needed. Even while Voltron _was_  needed, he amended, remembering Shiro’s words about Pidge.)

“Have you been talking to Hunk? Oh, man. Dude, no. I’m _fine_. I think all this ice has to be getting to your head or something.”

“No, it hasn’t, and what would talking to Hunk have to do with any of this? You know what, never mind.”

He could just go and ask Hunk himself, what that was all about. And see if it explained any of those weird looks Lance had been giving him.

With his back turned, he didn’t notice Lance sending him yet another strange, unreadable look, before heading back to talk to the mermaids again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not supposed to be something angsty where they never end up happy, by the way. But neither of them so far even know there's anything to talk about, so they don't even know they need to communicate in the first place. Yet.


End file.
